


Chocolates and Peaches

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Chocolate, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Malec, Peaches - Freeform, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Top!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Sometimes a sweet gesture can lead to something even sweeter.





	Chocolates and Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Hey angels!
> 
> I decided to get back at it and write a short little Malec clip! I was feeling a little...well, naughty, and this is what transpired. Our boys start off eating chocolate and things escalate from there!
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine. I'm @EmilyRLightwood on twitter. Come find me!
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus, rubbing his temples, stood up from the couch when he heard the loft door open.

 

“No, no, you sit. You need to rest and relax,” he hears his angelic Alexander say.

 

“What is all this?”

 

Alec entered the living room carrying a bouquet of roses and some chocolates.

 

The truth was Alec could hear the stress in Magnus’s voice when they spoke on the phone earlier, so he explained, “I just wanted to do something nice for my amazing boyfriend.” Magnus smiled as Alec found a vase for the flowers and sat down next to Magnus, brushing his leg against Magnus’s and opening the chocolates.

 

“Would you like a taste?”

 

“Yes I would. I wouldn’t mind a sampling of the chocolate either,” Magnus purred. So tired and yet still able to make Alec blush with just a few words.

 

“Open wide then,” said Alec, and he picked up a piece of chocolate between his fingers and brought it to Magnus’s lips.

 

Magnus wrapped his lips around the chocolate, catching Alec’s fingers in the process. He savored the taste of chocolate on his tongue, Alec’s fingers lingering in his mouth a little longer than necessary. Magnus sighed in contentment at the sweet flavor provided by his sweet boyfriend.

 

“So,” Magnus said through a mouthful of chocolate, “How long do I have you for?”

 

Alec raised his brow in confusion. ‘What do you mean?”

 

“I’m asking how long can you stay until you have to report back to the institute.”

 

“Oh!” Alec perked up. “Don’t worry about that. I’ve put Izzy in charge for the night. I’m yours until the morning.”

 

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. “Til morning, huh? Well, what do you suppose we should do with our evening?”

 

Alec smiled and took Magnus’s hand in his.

 

“Anything we want.”

~~~

Alec’s hand rubbed up and down Magnus’s hamstring as Magnus hovered over him on the couch, peppering Alec’s bare chest with kisses. Both men had lost their shirts a long time ago and were close to losing many other things.

 

Magnus eventually made his way back up Alec’s chest and settled in on his nipples, licking and sucking the way that drove Alec crazy. 

 

“Oh god, Magnus, that feels so good, don’t stop...unnhh...don’t stop…”

 

Magnus grinned against Alec’s chest.

 

“Trust me, my darling Alexander, I have no intention of stopping, but I was hoping to relocate.”

 

Alec lifted his head so he could look into Magnus’s eyes.

 

“You don’t want me right here?”

 

“What I want is you bent over on our bed on all fours, ass in the air, ready to be taken.”

 

Alec gulped as his face turned a deep shade of crimson.

 

“Geez Magnus...always so graphic.”

 

“Mmm, you know you love it. What’ll it be Alexander?” Magnus slid his hand down Alec’s chest until it was resting over Alec’s crotch. “Are you going to give me what I want?”

 

Alec moaned and bucked his hips up against Magnus’s hand.

 

“I’ll give you anything, Magnus. I want it, too.”

 

Those words from Alec’s mouth sent shivers down Magnus’s spine. He still couldn’t believe that this strong, brave, courageous man beneath him was his. Magnus made it his mission to show Alec every chance he got just how miraculous Alec was, and tonight would be one of those moments.

~~~

Magnus stood at the foot of the bed in awe at the sight before him. Never would he tire of seeing his beloved Alexander on his hands and knees, eyes facing the headboard and ass perked up ready for Magnus to please.

 

Several minutes passed before Alec spoke up. “Magnus? You still back there? I’m starting to feel a draft over here.”

 

Magnus shook his head, coming out of his daze, and gave Alec a quick but firm swat on the thigh. 

 

“Hush, Alexander, I was just admiring. You have no idea how glorious your ass is. So soft and pink, like two ripe peaches just begging to be bitten into.”

 

“GEEZ MAGNUS!” Alec was starting to squirm, and Magnus snuck a peek at one of his other favorite body parts of Alec’s. 

 

Sure enough, Alec was hard as a rock already. Not only was he extremely sensitive to Magnus’s touch, but his words had an effect on Alec unlike anything else the shadowhunter had experienced.

 

Having run out of patience, Magnus finally leaned over, gripped Alec’s hips, and started leaving wet kisses all over Alec’s ass.

 

Alec moaned, trying to move his ass back to meet Magnus’s mouth, but Magnus’s tight grip on his hips kept him in place. 

 

“Magnus, pleeaase…”

 

Magnus popped off of Alec’s ass and lifted his head up.

 

“What is it, Alexander? Do you want me to stop?”

 

“No! No I--I need...ugh, I need more....”

 

“Tell me what you need, Alexander,” Magnus whispered.

 

“You,” Alec panted. “You, In me. Now.”

 

Magnus placed one last kiss on Alec’s left buttcheek.

 

“I thought you’d never ask, my love. Turn over. I want to see you when you come.”

 

Alec sighed lovingly as he flipped over onto his back, legs spread wide, ready to be taken by his lover.

 

“Are you ready, Alexander?”

 

“I’m always ready for you, Magnus. Enough talking, I need you in me yesterday.”

 

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head. “Always so impatient.”

 

Magnus got between Alec’s legs and leaned down to give his boyfriend a slow, sweet kiss.

 

“I love you. Have I told you that today? Because I do. With all of my heart and soul.”

 

Alec beamed and reached up to push a strand of hair out of Magnus’s face.

 

“I love you too, Magnus. So damn much.”

 

Magnus gave him one last kiss before entering his boyfriend. 

 

Alec cried out, partly from the pain, partly from the relieve of finally being connected to his lover.

 

“God, Magnus, yes! I need you, please! Harder!”

 

Magnus complyed and pushed his hips harder into Alec. It was almost too perfect how well they fit together, their bodies sliding against one another.

 

It wasn’t long before a sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies as Magnus continued pounding into his shadowhunter. His walls had come down soon after they began, his warlock mark on full display, which turned Alec on even more.

 

“I’m close, Magnus. Oh god, I’m...I’m so close…” Alec panted. 

 

Magnus kept his pace and leaned down to whisper in his beloved’s ear.

 

“Let go, Alexander. Come for me, my love. Come for me.”

 

With Magnus’s words, Alec fell over the edge and painted both his and Magnus’s stomachs with himself. Seeing Alec come undone was what Magnus needed to set off his release.

 

Magnus slowly pulled out of his boyfriend and rolled over so they could each catch their breath.  Once their breathing returned to normal, Alec rolled over and threw his arm over Magnus’s torso, holding him close.

 

“So,” he began. “Did you like your chocolate and peaches?”

 

Magnus let out a roar of laughter.

 

“I sure did, Alexander. I most certainly did.”


End file.
